


What it Takes to  Be Alive

by Hells_Brat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Complete, Forced Abortion, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Brat/pseuds/Hells_Brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the spnkinkmeme.</p>
<p>Prompt: When Dean presented as omega (midteens) John shipped Sam off to Bobby's and took out his anger and disappointment on Dean by fucking and knocking him up because sex and breeding is all omegas are good for he says. Dean can't help but respond with physical pleasure, but he hates having sex with his father who keeps reminding him that he was a boy and now he's just an omega -- something to be used. No tenderness from John, please. Rough sex that leaves bruises on Dean's arms, hips and breasts even when he's late in pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Takes to  Be Alive

===  
Bruising fingers gripped the pale hips laid out before him, as he thrust with purpose into his pretty little omega bitch. Once he had considered the Omega he was mercilessly fucking his oldest son, his pride and joy. Now Dean was nothing more than a breeding bitch, good only for his fertile womb and his tight, needy, little hole. 

John’s head rolled back, reveling in the feel of his son's tight hole wrapped around him, pushing back on his cock, desperately wanting, needing more. It had been ages since John had anything close to virgin and never could he remember having anyone more enthusiastic in the sack. John couldn’t help his grin as Dean moaned while he eagerly took the knot. It was then he knew he was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

 

So what if he was ruining the Omega's chances at finding his true mate? It was his son after all and he had rights, too. Why shouldn't he have a little fun with the stupid, mindless Omega slut he was now burdened with? Not like his son was good for much more than being fucked anymore. All Omegas were nothing but whores, everyone knew that and he would treat his son accordingly.

 

Except what John knew wasn't necessarily reality. Most omega lore was much like a tabloid, filled with half-truths and flat out lies and you had to rely on your smarts to weed through all the bullshit.

 

Feeling full, Dean couldn't help the pleasure overpowering his senses as the cock thrust into him, it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. It was satisfying an itch he'd had for days that he couldn’t seem to scratch. 

 

As the knot deflated and John pulled free with a wet suctioning sound, the ring resisted trying to hold him in place. 

"First fuck and he already wants more." he let out a small, smug chuckle and slapped the now limp, fucked-out Omega on the ass. He noticed a trail of cum slowly dribbling out of Dean’s hole. "That's what you're good for. Any questions about your new status just remember this." 

 

Before Dean could even realize he was all by himself, the shower was running and his father was humming some off-key tune.

That, the thing he just did with his dad was just about the wrongest thing he’d ever done in his short life but he couldn’t deny it felt incredible, amazing even. He enjoyed himself in the moment but now all he felt was shame. 

Dean rolled over onto his back and covered his face with his arm, he couldn’t be more grateful that his dad sent Sammy to stay at Bobby’s. He would never want his little brother to see him like this, fucked and needy, or to know the things that Alphas like their dad did to Omegas bitches like him.

 

It all started earlier in the week. Dean hadn’t been himself for days and he certainly didn’t smell like himself either. John knew instantly and soon others would know as well that his son had changed, had presented as Omega. 

 

Ashamed of the omega that bore his name, John’s pride was undoubtedly hurt after discovering he was the father to some lowly Omega but at least he still had Sammy. His youngest boy, the sullen imp with the crooked smile and shaggy hair was now his last chance for an Alpha son. 

 

It was as if Dean had died the day he presented and John’s attitude toward the new omega had changed as well. No longer was Dean the golden boy, the strong alpha son he always dreamed he'd be. Instead Dean overnight turned out to be just another Omega bitch, only good for his fertile womb and his tight, needy hole.

 

John could never allow some random Alpha to tear his family apart. 

No way. 

Dean belonged to him and needed to stay right where he was taking care of Sammy. John did what was necessary to keep his family together. Keeping the omega locked away, hidden from the world and eventually claiming Dean for himself. It was a completely selfish act, ruining any chance the omega had at finding his true Alpha mate.

 

The boy's scent was maddeningly strong; no doubt anyone in a 10 mile radius could smell it too. The Alphas would be circling their motel room in no time. He knew what must be done, had no qualms about it. He must claim the omega before Dean could get out and slut it up for the first Alpha he came upon like the whore he was. 

As soon as Sam was out the door, John ordered the omega to undress.  
Dean opened his mouth to speak; clueless to his father's intent but John quickly grabbed his face, fingers digging roughly into the innocent freckled face, holding his chin in a tight grip, forcing the confused eyes to look directly into his. “I don’t want to hear another word out of you. Not now. Omega’s don’t have anything of value to say.”

“But…Dad?” The boy’s voice shook, now frightened by the anger coming off of his father.

Without any consideration or explanation, John spun his son around and shoved him down face first onto the musty motel mattress. Rough hands quickly fumbled for a zipper and with irritated force tugged the denim and cotton boxers his son wore down to his knees. 

The only consent John needed came from the wanting hole, subtly winking to him, beckoning the alphas fingers and then his cock. From the sounds that came from the omega’s mouth he knew it hurt. Not a bad hurt, just something his body needed to adjust to, much like his new status.  


 

When Sammy got back from his visit with Bobby he knew something had changed the second he walked through the door, the dynamic felt off in the confines of the motel room.

"How was Bobby's?" He dad asked, more cheerful than he’d sounded in years.

Sam's brow creased, suspicious of the tone. "Good. We, uh, went fishing. Camped out and everything."

"Good, good" John nodded and went back to his book.

Sam looked over at his brother, who was curled up on the bed they shared. He hadn't moved, hadn't bothered to acknowledge Sam's return. It was unlike his big brother to not welcome him back with a big hug and a million questions. Something was definitely wrong.

He chucked his duffel on the floor and took a seat on the bed next to his brother.

“Hey Dee, you okay?”

Dean reluctantly sat up and ruffled his little brother’s already messy hair. The smile on his face was barely there and his eyes lacked their usual vibrancy. 

“Your brother’s fine. Aren’t you, Dean?” His dad stated from across the room, looking up from his book to glare at Dean.

“Yeah…Yeah…I’m fine, Sammy. Yeah.” Dean’s eyes lowered and he chewed his bottom lip.

Sam went to speak but he was instantly interrupted by the sound of his father’s annoyed voice. “After dinner we’re having a family meeting.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his head shot up. He knew the meeting would be about him and his new status and he did not want that. He was still trying to figure out what it all meant, what being claimed by his father even meant. He felt like property. Not that he wasn’t John Winchester’s property before, all children belonged to their Alpha parent until they presented but this was different, bigger even. He never had to do anything like the other night before and he didn’t want Sammy to know he’d been claimed. 

But it seemed nothing was his choice and his father went right on and explained everything to a very confused Sammy. 

Sam had questions, he always did. Ones that John couldn’t answer like what would happen to Dean’s true mate. Would he just be out searching the word looking for Dean forever? And wasn’t John just being selfish by forcing Dean to stay with them?

“Your brother’s place is with us. Everything is as it should be.”

==  
Dark bruises were splayed all over the pale torso courtesy of the rough fucking Alpha. Dean’s nipples were swollen and sore from John taking liberties with the milk his body had started to produce for the tiny flutter in his stomach. 

 

John reached for his milk filled tit, pulling it toward his twisted lips. He suckled and gnawed on the already sensitive buds. There was an undeniable little thrill in his chest from seeing the swollen bitch tits of his omega presented before him. 

Tonight’s molestation was done out in the open, as Sam did his homework, trying to ignore the whines coming from his brother’s throat on the other side of the room.

Dean squirmed and gasped as the tongue flicked its target. His brain was torn between loving and hating the electric charge that coursed through his body. 

“You ready to get fucked, bitch? Tell me you want my cock deep inside your ass.” John commanded, his voice was deeper, dripping with lust. “I want to hear you beg for it.”

Dean knew his body wanted it, could feel his hole was begging to be filled and he complied, the words spilling from his mouth mechanically. He had no power over his body’s only true need.

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother's whines got louder mixed with the obscene sounds of his father's sucking. If this was how it was going to be from now on, Sam wanted no part of his family. Not even at all.

After the two boys were in bed and John had left them alone to check out a haunting. Sam sat up and switched on the light on the end table. “Dee? You awake?”

Dean groaned and pushed himself into a seated position. “What’s up, Sammy?”

“I was just wondering…Do you…Do you really like that stuff that dad was doing to you earlier?”

“Turn off the light. I was trying to sleep.”

“No, Dee, I’m serious.”

Dean shrugged. “I guess. I mean… My body likes it. I dunno. You wouldn’t understand.”

Sam nodded and turned the light off, leaving his brother sitting up in the darkness of the room. The passing headlights from the street now were the only light to sporadically fill the room. He sure as hell didn’t understand what his brother meant but he silently prayed that he would never have to.

Standing in front of the mirror, Dean examined his bruised body and ran his hand, protectively, over his newly pooching stomach. He loved the way it felt when the baby was moving around inside of him and the little flutter sure was active. It seemed almost unreal how utterly in love he was with something he hadn’t even seen yet. He couldn't wait to be a mother or would he be a father? Whatever. Whatever the baby would make him didn’t matter, he still couldn’t wait to meet the flutter in is stomach. 

 

Moving around all the time gave Dean little opportunity to nest. This made him jittery, unable to remain still. In every new motel room, he would try to make it nicer to calm himself, obsessively picking up after his father and brother. He would clean for hours even after housekeeping had already cleaned the room like it was his job. And in a way it was.

 

Watching Dean tidy up the already clean room, John gave his omega a long once over. The bitch was starting to look ridiculous, the signs of the pregnancy clearly showing more than just a few days ago. His stomach grew rounder and his movements had changed to something that looked slightly waddle-y. He was glad he’d already made plans for that but first he needed to fuck his bitch before they had to leave for their appointment. 

 

“Over on the bed, now!” John growled as he undid his pants. This time would have to be quick but at least he had the memory of the night before when he spent hours thoroughly teasing and taunting the horny omega riding his cock. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't resist leaving his mark all over his well fucked property.

 

Dean’s stomach dropped in a nervous panic over the order. Pregnant or not, nothing had changed. He was still sore from the night before when John fucked him long and hard, leaving big, ugly bruises upon his hips and stomach. His body had stopped needing the attention, making the sex now physically as well as mentally uncomfortable, but he slowly made his way over to the bed anyway, knowing better than to protest, and waited for the next order.

 

When John finally pulled out of him he snapped for him to hurry up and shower and get dressed. They were going out.

 

Dean couldn’t believe it. He was nervous and excited about this new adventure. It had been so long since he was allowed out of the motel room. All he ever saw anymore was the world passing him by from the car window and the inside of the endless motel rooms his father locked him away in. 

He frowned at the clothes that filled his duffle bag. His dad saw no reason to buy him new clothes and the growing tits and a rounding belly was not his favorite look. The only pants that fit him were sweatpants and pj pants, not exactly his usual going out wear but he didn’t care, finally he was allowed to go somewhere. Where didn’t matter much. He quickly threw on a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a tee shirt and ran his hand through his damp hair. He grabbed a flannel shirt that would fit him okay as long as he didn’t try to button it. 

 

During the drive, the only words that passed from John's lips were instructions, ordering Dean in what to say if anyone asked. 

 

Appalled at what he heard, Dean's eyes filled with tears and he started to beg."Please. No, dad, please..."

 

John shot Dean his 'Shut up and do as you're told' look. "There's no way in hell you're having that thing. We got enough baggage with you. Don't need to be dragging around some whining brat who can't do nothing."

As his eyes teared up, he ran his hand over his stomach. 

The doctor’s office with its cheery receptionist and the yellow waiting room walls was filled with a room full of expectant parents smiling and talking among themselves. They were blatantly ignoring the sullen teenage boy in the corner sitting with his dad . 

A few would occasionally steal glances his way, eyes full of scorn, judging him. It was obvious to everyone why he was there. He could almost read their thoughts. Another unwanted teen pregnancy. What all those people would never know was that he wanted this baby more than anything. Had wanted it from the moment he felt the tiny flutter deep from within his womb but that was something his dad would never allow. 

Dean winced remembering the conversation in the car ride over. “You're lucky I found this doctor. Most wouldn't take you so late in the game. If you weren’t such a slut we wouldn’t have to do this.”

His father’s words hurt him to his core. He didn’t think he was a slut. He wasn’t like the omegas in all those disgusting porno movies his father had made him watch on occasion. He never went looking for sex, not the way his dad suggested he did when Dean would hear him talk to his friends. In fact, most of the time he found the whole business rather distasteful. 

 

Leaving the doctor's office, Dean literally felt empty. No more was there that little flutter, stolen from him by the strange doctor in green scrubs. The only comfort Dean had now was that his father wouldn’t be able to touch him for a couple weeks until he had healed. 

He saved his tears for when he was back in the motel room by himself. He collapsed on the bed, too traumatized to bother changing his clothes or even pull down the covers and cried himself to sleep. He wanted to sleep forever.

 

If only. 

 

He awoke a few hours later just as Sam got home from school. He tried to sit up but Sam stopped him and sat down on the edge of the bed, his big, hazel puppy dog eyes were sad. He didn’t need to be told, he already knew what had happened. “You need anything, Dee?”

Dean shook his head.

“Don’t be sad, Dee. You have too much to deal with already. Besides, you wanna have a baby with someone who loves you, someone who’ll help you take care of it. Not like this. Not with dad.” 

Sam had always understood far more than anyone gave him credit for, always had. 

He put his hand on Sam’s head, messing up the mop of auburn hair. “I looked out for you just fine.”

“But you shouldn’t have had too.”

after the abortion, Dean moped around the room like a zombie. His eyes were permanently seconds away from filling up with tears. Sam tried to keep his mind busy, talking to him about things he’d read or learned in school, asking him to play games with him or whatever he could think of to get is brother’s mind off of the terrible thing that just happened to him. 

Whenever Dean would start to mention it, the sadness would overcome him and words would not come out, just deep, heart breaking sobs. Did their dad even care what he’d done to his son? Probably not, since he hadn’t been home since that day but that was fine by Sam, he would take of his brother better than John did any day. In the mornings, before he left for school he was sure to make lunch for Dean. All his brother needed to do was warm the soup up but the sandwich was usually left untouched on the cheap kitchen counter by the time he got back from school but the soup was always gone. Sam called several times during the day to check in, making sure everything was okay no matter how annoyed Dean would sound by the last few calls. He didn’t want Dean to sit around and dwell on the baby, but he knew that was to be expected. The situation was handled just about as poorly as his father could have handled it.

 

Then, as if nothing was wrong, their father walked through the door, just as Sam was cleaning up from dinner. Of course he was back. It was a new month and Dean’s heat would be starting again. How could he think John would miss out on that. 

“Worked a job over in Kranzburg.”

“With Uncle Bobby?” Sam asked, enthusiastically. 

“No. Won’t be seeing Bobby for a while.” John mumbled as he put his hands around Dean’s waist, dragging him over onto his lap. “Couldn’t wait to get back to my little omega. 3 weeks was too long to be away from this hot bitch.”

Sam clenched his jaw as he watched his brother’s body stiffen and the light go out in his eyes. Dean’s ass teetered precariously on John’s thigh. He fidgeted all the while trying to maintain his balance. Oblivious to his son’s uneasiness, he pulled Dean’s body closer to him. His arm wrapped around the teen’s waist, keeping him pinned against him. 

Frustrated, Sam threw down the towel he was using to dry the dishes onto the counter. He knew it was against an omega’s nature to resist his Alpha but for once, he just wanted his brother to stand up for himself, be the old Dean again, the one before he presented.

 

==  
It wasn’t too long until Sam recognized the dark look in his father’s eyes.  
Quickly trying to intervene on his brother’s behalf, Sam had tried to reason with his dad, hoped his protests would appeal to father’s rational side, if he still had a rational side. “Dean’s still not fully healed yet. He needs to rest, Dad. Doctor’s orders, remember?”  
“Doc said he couldn’t get pregnant right away, not for a few months at least. Besides this one only has one job and that’s to keep his Alpha happy, right, Dean-o?” He jostled Dean around bouncing his leg up and down a few times, his arm still possessively wrapped around his son’s waist.

Dean’s eyes hadn’t risen from staring at the cracked linoleum floor but his head nodded submissively, agreeing with his Alpha.

Exasperated, Sam fell into his seat at the table in a huff. It was as if John just didn’t care how much pain he caused his omega. Sam knew his father was wrong; things weren’t like this for other omegas. The few he had met at school were happy or average, loved by their families, not a beaten down mess like his brother.

There was always another motel room in another town and another new school for Sammy but for Dean, life hadn’t changed much, it was still awful with no signs of improving. John had gotten even stricter with him., more controlling. It wasn’t long after that, Dean started throwing up during the day. 

 

But it was when Dean had been in the bathroom shaving off all of his hair that John unexplainably found so offensive that he finally noticed something was different about him.

He blinked several times at the reflection in the mirror. His shape had slightly changed, his hips were a little wider and his pecs were rounding out and when he touched them, and they felt softer.

His skin flushed with a warm pink hue everywhere as panic washed over him. If only he wasn’t so horny during the heat, always craving more, more, more. He needed to the knot to fill him; it was the only thing that seemed to satisfy the constant ache in his body during that time of the month. 

 

John noticed the look of worry on his omega’s face as he exited the bathroom. He chuckled cruelly, “Finally figured it out, dummy? Took you long enough. Your scents been different for days.” 

Instantly, Dean’s eyes turned watery and his mouth went dry. 

“I couldn’t wait for this to happen again. I’ve missed how you look riding on my dick when your belly’s all swelled up with my calf.”

Disgusted, Sam huffed under his breath. “Calf, really?” 

“Got something you want to say there, Sammy?” John’s voice was dangerously low.

Dean’s whole body stiffened like he was preparing to take a hit. And it was only because Dean looked so afraid standing there that Sam backed down. 

“No, Sir.” he mumbled, letting his shoulders slump. He might have cowed for the moment but there would always be another time to pick his battle.

 

Dean sat down on one of the hard back chairs once he was positive a fight wasn’t going to break out. He could relax for the time being. Whenever his father and Sam had words, John would take it out on him later in bed and his day had been bad enough.

_Another pregnancy?_

All Sam could do when he heard the news was shake his head. His anger would surly strangle him.

It always ended the same with a trip to some doctor and Dean a traumatized mess. By the 3rd pregnancy, he had finally figured out the sick, twisted game John was playing with his brother. Punishing him for being an omega, something he had no control over. No different than the color of his hair or the green of his eyes. John would allow him only so much of what he really needed. 

All Sam could do was bite his lip and bide his time while he waited for his body to present. He didn’t care what he presented as, he was out the door the second it happened and if he had to, he’d throw his brother over his shoulder and drag him away too. No way he’d ever leave him behind. 

The whole getting Dean pregnant was getting beyond tired. Every single time John would go off and work some job out of town and he was left to pick up the pieces. Soon there'd be nothing left but dust.

What it Takes to be Alive - 11 

As time went on John's treatment of Dean had become increasingly more controlling and violent. He traded in his rough calloused hands for belts and other instruments to inflict pain upon the already broken down omega. Dean's cries of pain were enough to break anyone's heart, anyone's except John's. Those cries just made him angrier. He would walk away from the thoroughly disciplined omega with a big grin on his smug face like he'd just won the lottery.

 

That was why, in every town they stayed in, Sam had started keeping an eye out for potential getaway cars. There was an old Buick parked in the lot that hadn't been moved for days. He'd seen it parked in the same spot when he would go to work with his father and it’d still be there when they returned. 

"Have to keep the family business going," John insisted and Sam was old enough now to help out. It was this version of father, the one who was still distraught over losing his wife, so hell bent on revenge that he could understand much better than the monster he became around his oldest boy. 

 

One afternoon as Sam reached the motel, he could hear his father yelling from outside and no doubt inside he would find his brother beaten again for something he may or may not have done. 

 

A kick to the small to the small of his back had sent Dean into the corner of the motel room. He lay crumpled, wrapping his arms protectively around his once again swelling stomach, waiting for the next blow. 

If it wasn't for the growing baby he was fruitlessly trying to protect, Dean would've pleaded for a death. His body ached all the time from John’s anger and his desire. To finally have it all be over with would have truly been a blessing.

 

John was quickly standing over him ready to strike when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention away from his punching bag. Sam stood boldly looking into his father’s menacing blue eyes, unafraid. 

"Enough! He's learned your lesson."

"Who are you to tell me when he's had enough? What? Suddenly you're a big man now? Think can take your old man? That bitch is still mine and I can do what I want. Law says."

Sam eyed the mess on the table that down traveled onto the floor. "Law doesn’t say making a mess is worthy of death."

"Oh, he's not dying. Get up, bitch." John ordered, brusquely.

Sam went to help his brother get to his feet when John snapped, "Don't you dare help him." 

"He's hurt, dad." Sam protested, glaring back at his father.

"And he deserves to be."

Sam opened his mouth but he was quickly interrupted by his brother. "I…It's…okay. I'm okay. It was my fault. I deserved it.”

Dean hesitated before carefully pulling himself to his knees. Sam reached for his hand, helping his brother up to his feet.

Half-heartedly, Dean smiled at his brother, mouthing a silent thank you before he took a few shaky steps backwards. For a moment, he stared at his brother with worry in his eyes. Sammy was getting bolder every day. It was beginning to concern him.

What it Takes to be Alive -12

The Impala was missing from its space in the lot which gave Sam an uneasy feeling as he got to the door. The door was chained from the inside too. Someone was in there with his brother which did not sit well with him at all.

"Dee?"

No response came.

He shook the door and tried again. "Dee?"

Sam slumped back against the door, worn denim slid downward onto the concrete.

After a few minutes, Jerry, one of John’s hunter friends, opened up the door and stepped outside. "Hi Sammy. Back from school early?”

Squinting, Sam looked up. "We had a half day."

“See you next week, Dean-o.” Jerry called back to the room before he walked to his truck in the parking lot. 

 

Sam got to his feet and pushed into the room only to find his brother curled up in the fetal position on the disheveled bed. Dried tears and an indeterminable muck were spattered on his face.

"What the hell went on here?" Sam asked casting an eye to the door Jerry just walked out of.

Dean’s eyes fluttered opened, fear and sadness was all that could be seen.

"What did he do?" Sam asked in a panicked tone.

Dean's skin flushed and he started to stutter. “He… He said…I…I had to start pay...paying for...”

“No.” Sam cut his brother off. He didn't need for Dean to go on. Infuriated by the latest degradation, Sam’s skin began to burn and he felt nauseous. He’d reached his final straw. “Where is he?”

"Needed Supplies. He found a hunt for you guys tonight."

The brothers seldom got time to be alone. There was never time to talk with each other anymore. They couldn’t say all the things that needed to be said with John always around. Now that John had gone out, Sam had finally gotten his window. There’s be no anything tonight if he had anything to say about it.

"Dee, do you wanna get out of here?"

"He'll be back soon and I'm not supposed to move."

"I mean for good. Forever. Leave dad behind and just go...elsewhere."

Dean frowned, he hated the fear, hated having to acknowledge out loud his terrible truth. "I...I belong to him, Sammy. Leaving won't change nothing. There's no where I can go that he won't find me or the baby."

"But what if he couldn't? What if..."

"Why? Why now?" he muttered, casting his eyes onto the comforter bunched in his lap.

"Cause he's gone and we've got ourselves a shot."

"He'll kill me.” Dean kept a nervous eye on the door. 

Sam shot back, "He's been killing you for years." 

Dean couldn't disagree with his brother on that one. 

"Don't you trust I'll keep you safe?"

Dean swallowed. He didn't know if anyone could keep him safe. But if someone could, he was pretty sure it'd be Sammy. Slowly, Dean moved to get out of the bed, the bedding slipping from his body.

Sam couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped his lips when he got a clear look at his brother's bruised skin. He wanted to pull the battered body into his arms and comfort him but there was no time for that.

"I'll protect you, Dee, always." Sam went into the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. “Come here, Dee. Let me see your face.”

Dean stood in front of him and Sam gently cleaned off his face. When Sam had finished, he tossed his brother some clothes and Dean struggled to zip his jeans up over his stomach. Then he pulled the wrinkled tee shirt over his head, finally drawing the curtain on John's sadistic masterpiece.

"What about money?"

Sam shook his head, pulling out a couple credit cards from his bag. 

 

"At least Dad was good for something. We're covered. Not for long but I've been thinking about this for a while. There's an old Buick out in the lot, we can take that for now. Until we get somewhere."  
What it Takes to be Alive - 13

With a smile, Sam looked over to the passenger seat. Like a baby, the gentle motion of the car had finally lulled his brother to sleep, the anxiety vanishing long enough for him to rest.

Angel Falls seemed like a good place to stop for the night, maybe rest for a day or two. He pulled into the first motel he found, parked the car and stepped out. Shaking slightly, Dean followed him outside.

"Wait here. I’ll be right out"

Dean nodded and stood close to the car, breathing in the cool morning air. Dean couldn't remember the last time he got to be outside by himself. He rubbed his baby bump as it fluttered around.

"You're safe, little one." He whispered aloud to his unborn baby.

 

Moments later, Sam came out of the main office with a room key in his hand.

"Sammy? Can... Can I maybe have a second? Please?"

He may have been half asleep and exhausted from all of the driving but he could never deny his brother such a simple request. "Take as long as you want."

Sam started to pull the bags from the back seat. "You want me to stay?"

Dean thought about the question. The old Dean never would have needed to. The new Dean may have liked to have stayed in the fresh air a little longer but he hadn't been left alone outside in years and it was terrifying. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm ready."  
Exhausted but jittery, Sam collapsed onto the couch next to his brother. It might have been another motel room, no different than the countless ones before it, but at least they were free. There were miles of road between John and them. And Angel Falls sounded like a good place to stop and rest until he could figure out the rest of his escape plan.

Sam leaned forward, he scrubbed the tired from his face and turned his head. "How are you feeling?"

"Baby’s bouncing around like crazy tonight." Dean rubbed his belly.

"Probably just feels your anxiety. It’ll sleep once you do."

"I'm tired but not tired. I'm too...I dunno...to sleep."

Sam knew exactly what he meant. He was too wound up to lay down now that they were tucked into the safety of the motel room. "Hungry?"

"Always hungry." He whispered looking down at his stomach.

Sam smiled. His brother almost looked relaxed even though his eyes kept flitting over to the door, locked, dead bolted and chained. It wasn't enough to keep John out if he found them but they were far enough away for the time being for him not to be a threat.

"Bet that diner across the street has pancakes."

Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

The careless shrugging needed to stop. He had to have opinions somewhere. He couldn't have lost them all when he presented. He was tired and feeling cranky. He tried to soften his voice. "Dee, what would the baby like to eat?" 

Dean rubbed his pooching stomach in thought. "A burger and fries and a chocolate... No strawberry milkshake." But quickly added, "But if you want something else..."

"Nope. A burger sounds delicious."

 

The early morning light was shining by the time Sam got back with their food. He watched with amusement as Dean practically inhaled the burger and fries in a matter of minutes.

"You can stop to breathe, you know." Sam teased as he stole a fry.

Dean swallowed the food that was stuffed in his mouth and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His grin was sheepish. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Just don't want you dying on me."

Dean blushed as he took a sip of his milkshake. He was hungry all the time, more so when he was pregnant. He was pretty sure Sammy wouldn’t yell at him. Eating too much or not eating everything he was given, no matter how full he was, he never knew which would set John off worse. He had been told, over and over, he was a money pit. It would kill him if he found out that Sammy felt that way about him too. 

After the brothers had said good night or good morning, Sam sat up and watched his brother sleeping on the bed by the window. His chest felt full as he watched Dean’s sleeping hand move to rest on his belly. 

He had saved *that*, saved the little flutter, saved his brother from another heartbreak and he couldn’t have been more pleased with himself. He would save them from whatever else came next. He was in this til the end; and with John still out there someone had to protect his family.

 

Dean lay in bed flipping through the channels but TV sucked in the afternoons so nothing was holding his interest.

When he heard the door rattle, he sat up, on guard. Quickly, his hand reached for the knife Sammy insisted he keep under the mattress just in case. But it was only Sam. He bound into the room, a look of excitement on his face. Once he had opened the door he turned around and picked up something to bring inside.

Curiously, Dean looked over to the door. “What’s up, Sammy? Whatcha got there?”

“I got you something.” 

Dean’s green eyes lit up like a summer afternoon at the sight of the 2nd hand bassinet his brother carried into the room. 

“I don’t think I’ll fit in that.”

Sam laughed long and hard. It was stupid but he couldn’t stop himself. Every once in a while this new Dean would say something and turn into the Dean he remembered from before. He wished it would never leave but too much had happened and he wasn’t sure if any amount of time could ever make it right.

"What do you think? Think Havoc will approve? It's only temporary. until he grows out of it, then we can get a real crib."

They had started affectionately referring to it as “Havoc” due to all the havoc it was wreaking on his body. The little flutter had turned into the not so little flutter and was slowly becoming a great big menace. Stretch marks and back spasms were just the tip of the iceberg.

 

Since the little bassinet arrived, Dean didn’t know how many times he had rearranged it. Folding and refolding the blankets and moving it here and there, trying to find the perfect place for it. It didn’t take up much room which was perfect since they didn’t have much room to spare but It was still hard to find a temporary spot for the bassinet, in a room that was beginning to feel more and more permanent.

“What about where the table is?” Dean asked out of the blue one afternoon when they were talking about something completely different.

“Sure. Okay. Then where would we eat?” Sam's face scrunched up, perplexed. It was the millionth time Dean wanted to move the bassinet and the baby wasn’t even here.

Dean sighed, he didn’t think of that. Lately, he didn’t think of much else besides things that pertained to the baby. It was hard for him to think of much else since his body kept growing, morphing into something entirely unrecognizable to him and getting more awkward as the pregnancy went on.

Often, he would poke at his stomach in fascination. It was surreal that there was something growing inside of there, not only moving around but kicking and from the little fist he could sometimes see pressed into his skin, punching the crap out of his insides.

 

Sam had begun to worry it was the baby’s way of acting out, that it sensed that its father wasn’t around and was making things extra unpleasant for Dean because of that. Very few babies, if any were born without their father/Alpha around. He had read acting out was possible but didn’t really know how much water it held since all of his pregnancy knowledge came from what he read on the internet but his brother was strong and bore every ache and pain the baby brought down on his body with a smile.

“We knew this wasn’t going to be easy. What do you want me to do, Sammy? Cry about it?" He didn’t wait for an answer. He stood up and rushed into the bathroom. Moments later he came back, continuing the conversation without missing a beat. “I think I’ve done enough of that, don’t you? Besides, you think we were any easier on mom?”

Havoc on his bladder, too. Sam grinned. Omegas went through pregnancies all the time. But all those other Omegas weren’t his brother and he was worried. All he wanted was for something to go perfectly for Dean.  


The big calloused hand gripped the roundness of his stomach, digging in his flesh like claws while the free hand’s fingers worked determinedly to open him up *just enough*. The fingers felt enormous in his tight unused hole, making him squirm and whine with desire. It had been so long since he’d been touched with any intimacy he wanted something, wanted those fingers to thrust deeper, stretch him wider, he needed to feel the knot stretch him open, filling him and making him whole once again.

Only one thought filled his mind.

More.

More.

More.

He let out a sad, desperate whine when the fingers started to pull themselves from his hole. He even went as far as reaching for the arm to keep the fingers from leaving.

“Always was a greedy slut.” John panted in his ear and slapped the omegas thigh, once, twice and a third time to remind him who was in charge. 

Even with his stinging skin, he needed something inside of him, needed all those dark parts of him touched and rubbed and stroked good and hard. He needed to be fucked and holy crap, he needed to cum.

John forced his way in inch by inch with quick, hard, jabs. Dean could feel it stretching, filling his hole and he felt completely satisfied. Once John’s cock all the way inside him, his huge cock he jabbed at his insides with a fury . When he was all the way in, dean felt John’s balls press against his ass, pounding into Dean like some ferocious animal, fucking him in and out over and over.

After a while John positioned his omega onto his lap and Dean rode the cock filling him like he'd die if he didn't, scratching an itch way down deep in his soul.

He heard himself cry out, harder, harder, more.

"That's it, slut. You know you need this. Beg me for it. Tell me you need it. Tell me that you *need* me."

He couldn't speak but deep from within, his chest let out a squeak of agreement as his father bucked up into him as he forced himself down on the cock filling him.

It hurt sooooo good. He had found the missing piece his soul had been searching for.

It was with a shaky hand, he reached for his erect, leaking cock and furiously fisted it as his Alpha’s thrusting started to get more forceful. 

Panting hard from the exertion, the cum spilled from the tip of his cock and over his hand, leaving a sticky trail and him satisfied. When immediate punishment did not rain down upon him and John made no mention of his transgression, not even a grumble exited his lips, he basked in warmth of the post orgasmic glow that coursed throughout him, relaxing every nerve and muscle in his body. 

 

From the bathroom, Sam could hear the grunts and moans that were coming from his sleeping brother loud and clear. It had been the 3rd dream that week. 

Stupid pregnancy dreams 

 

He briefly wondered if Dean’s heat would affect him as badly as whatever this new thing was. He had presented a week earlier right as his brother’s hormones had started to rev up with a vengeance.

The next moan came even louder, turning into a long whine of desperation. It was starting to become torture on Sam’s nerves. The sounds sent a jolt right down to his cock. He looked into the mirror, he still looked the same, presenting hadn’t changed his reflection but the sudden rise in his senses was clear. He needed to be elsewhere, far away from his omega brother’s powerful cravings. 

He hopped into the shower and let the cold water rain down over his feverish flesh. Slowly the water calmed down the fervor rising under his skin, keeping his desire at bay.  
When Dean woke up from his dream, he sat up immediately, frantically looking around the room, looking for John but he was nowhere to be found. Phew. He was safe. 

 

Once he shook off the residual dread left over from his dream, he dragged himself to the bathroom to clean the dried cum from his skin. Skin sweaty and tingling, he couldn’t really still be horny? UGH. It was starting to get annoying. How many times would he have to jerk off until he was spent?

Sam had found The Pleasure Chest on the internet. It was located in a part of town he was unfamiliar with. He prayed that what he was about to purchase would help make his brother’s more comfortable. 

Sam wandered down the street looking for 227 King Street. All the buildings in this particular part of town looked the same, red-bricked with cobblestone lined sidewalks and streets like a quaint village from the 1800's. None of these little building looked like they should be housing a sex shop, they looked like they should all be coffee shops or bakeries or even toy stores. He chuckled to himself. He guessed one of these stores did house a toy store, just a different kind of toy store.

Once he found number 227. It was brightly lit with the words The Pleasure Chest written in red cursive paint on the window. He awkwardly opened the door as his presence was announced by the cheery ringing of a bell. 

The very unhelpful and all too obvious Alpha dressed in a plaid flannel behind the counter directed the younger alpha toward the back of the store where the flesh lights were on sale without ever looking up from his magazine.

 

While Sam aimlessly strolled around, a lovely young woman exited the store room and approached him. She had dark shoulder length hair and was clad in a sweater and tight fitting jeans. In block letters her nametag read: Madison.

“Can I help you find something?” She asked. 

“I need something to…I dunno...What I'm looking for."

“Something for yourself or is it for the Omega in your life?” She asked, the kind smile never leaving her face.

He pushed his bangs away from his eyes and nodded. He was nervous just by being in a place like this “It’s for an omega.”

She smiled and made polite conversation as she led him toward an aisle four staying close by his side.

She took a whiff of him as he stood close to her, mesmerized by all the options. “You sure you don’t need something for yourself? We're having a sale this week on Flesh Lights.” 

"I heard. No.no. I'm good with all that."

“Madison!” the alpha behind the counter called out. “Did Mr. Crowley’s special order arrive?”

“Let me go check.” She called back before turning her attention back to Sam and rested her hand on his arm. “If you any questions just let me know.”

 

“Dean! I’m back!” Sam called out as placed two cups of coffee down on the table and took off his jacket, dropping it on his bed before he made his over toward Dean’s side of the room where he lay the plastic bag on the bed. If his brother needed to be un-stimulated, he hoped something in that bag would do the trick.

With water still beading on his face, Dean exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his overstuffed body. The plastic bag on his bed was new and beckoned him to peek inside.

His cheeks blushed fifty shades of pink as he took in the sight of all the fake cocks in various sizes and colors inside. Some had inflatable knots, some vibrated and some that just mounted onto a flat surface with a suction cup.

 

"Uh…?" Dean questioned looking down at the array of toys as he dumped them out on the comforter.

"For your hormones."

Dean’s eyebrow rose. "You know?"

"Yeah *I* know."

Dean hung his head. "Oh. I suppose that means you're gonna want me to...?"

Sam cut his sentence off quickly. "Those should help you. I...I didn't know which one you'd prefer."

Dean carefully picked up a flesh colored cock with an inflatable knot and examined it slowly. He thought about what his brother had done for him and he began to smile. "Yeah... Thanks."

"The blue one is meant to, uh, stay inside of you for, uh, longer periods of time without damaging things...if you need something like that... I dunno." 

Nodding absently, Dean then picked up the blue cock. It wobbled in his hand, making him chuckle. "Look it’s like jello."

"The girl who sold it to me said it helps Omegas with their heat so I figured…" Sam blushed. The conversation turned to full on embarrassing the crap out of him. "Okay…so… I’m gonna go out for a bit. You do whatever you need to, okay?" 

He didn’t want to know how his brother got off but something had to be done to make life bearable for everyone in the small motel room.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean smiled, still holding the blue jello cock in his hand.

Sam threw his jacket back on and headed out into the parking lot. The fresh air instantly helping to reset him back to his factory default.  


“A sweatshirt? Really, Dee? It’s like 80 degrees outside.” Sam said, staring at his brother, incredulously.

“Well, I’m cold.” He snapped.

"Turn the heat up?" Sam couldn’t quite place it but something was definitely different about Dean.

“They got bigger." Dean shrugged, motioning toward his milk filled breasts. He hung his head miserably, “Looks like I’m getting ready to hibernate or something.”

Sam didn’t have the heart to tell his brother that ‘they’ weren’t the only things that had gotten bigger; all of Dean had gotten larger, as if he would pop if he bumped into corner of a counter. “Okay…well…that’s good, right? Havoc’ll need to eat.”

Dean whined like a small child who wanted extra desert. “I’m as big as a house. I look ridiculous. If I get any bigger you’re gonna have to cut a hole in the wall just to get me to the hospital." 

Sam wanted to laugh but the word hospital prevented him from doing so. With everything going on, he forgot about the little things, like that. How was he going to take his brother to a hospital when it was time for Havoc to be born? John might have been an utter asshat but he had always taken care of the real important things like their Health Care coverage. 

Sam had also been keeping a list of all the money they had been charging on the stolen credit cards. Soon they’d be out of money and they had been completely out of cash for a while now. Their glamorous life of living out of a motel was not cheap.

Sam didn’t inform his brother of their dire money situation. He didn’t want to cause any unnecessary stress. He just needed to find a job soon and then his money worries would be over. Not that he was qualified to do much but He wouldn’t dare send his brother off to work. Dean needed his rest since he wouldn’t be getting any once the baby arrived. Here and there Sam started skipping a meal to ensure that his brother got enough for him and Havoc.

Dean took immediate offense to Sam’s prolonged silence. “See! You think so too. I’m disgusting. Better start looking for a good contractor or maybe a crane so you can airlift me out of here.”

“You’re being over dramatic. No one’s getting airlifted anywhere. You’re not that big. Promise.” 

“Liar.” Dean turned his head away from Sam.

“You know I’d tell you if you were disgusting.” Well, he would tell him just not while he was still pregnant. But he was sure they would be able to laugh about it somewhere down the road after the baby was born.

 

Castiel had been consumed with work. Two waitresses and a busboy had failed to show up for their afternoon shifts and he got stuck having to wait the tables and bus them too. He couldn’t just send Gabriel to work on the floor then who would do the cooking? No. Gabriel was needed in the kitchen. Besides it was much safer to keep him away from the customers.

Cas failed as a manager because he was too nice, too lenient with his staff. He wouldn’t fire them for not calling out. It just wasn’t who he was, always searching for the good in everyone.

 

It was by random happenstance that on the very same day Cas was losing his faith in people Sam Winchester wandered into the diner looking for a job. The kid was younger than he was comfortable with hiring and he wasn't much qualified for anything other than the things his father spent years teaching him but his inquiry was a literal godsend to the overwhelmed manager who after scanning the all too flimsy resume, hired the teen on the spot.

Sam was ecstatic. No longer would he have to worry about how he would take care of his brother or wonder where their next meal would come from.

He thanked his new boss profusely. "I promise you won't regret this, sir."

“There is no need to be so formal. Please just call me Cas.”

When Sam walked through the door, Dean sat up in his bed. “You…you got... a job?” His eyes squinted at his brother. He didn't know that was why Sammy went out that morning. He wasn't sure if he liked that at all.

Sam nodded as he put their lunch on the table. “It’s only for a few hours a day.” Sam took a seat on the bed and turned to see the worried look on his brother’s face. He gave him his best puppy dog look. “We could *really* use the money.”

Dean understood. He knew living in the motel had to be expensive. It was entirely his fault that they needed money. He couldn’t help out, couldn’t even leave the room without Sam. Everything in the world flat out terrified him. Out there everyone frowned upon omegas; everyone knew just how useless they were, good for only one thing. Out there, every Alpha wanted to take him away from his family and if he hadn’t been claimed then the government would’ve stepped in, snatched him up and taken him to one of their Omega Facilities to keep him safe from predators. At least, that’s what John had told him so many times. No. No matter how bored or lonely he got, being locked away in the motel room was safer than being taken away from Sammy.

 

Sam woke up extra early for his first day of work. He was nervous like a kid on the first day of school. He showered and was about to head out giving a long, last look at his sleeping mountain of his brother and baby.

He walked over to his sleeping brother and gently placed his hand on top of Havoc.

Dean stirred, eyes fluttering open to a squint. “You going already? It’s still dark out.”

“Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Dean shook his head, dismissing his brother’s concern and started to get out of bed. “I’ve got my own alarm clock.” He patted his belly. “Kid just won’t let me sleep.” Dean waddled over to the sink with his hand pressed into his lower back the whole way and with his free hand pulled out a bowl and a spoon then he reached for a box of cereal on the counter.

Sam got the milk out of the refrigerator for him and set it next to the bowl. He frowned at his brother’s cereal choice. “Nothing healthier than Cocoa Puffs in here?”

Dean yawned as he poured the milk into the bowl. “It’s too early for you to play mother hen.”

“Promise me you’ll have a better lunch.”

“If I want to eat Cocoa Puffs all day long I should be allowed to. I’m sick of all the granola banana bran crap you keep trying to force feed me.” 

Sam shrugged and opened the door. "Just trying to keep you and Havoc healthy. I'll see you at 4."

Guilt flooded Dean's heart as the door clicked shut. He didn’t mean to snap at Sam. It was just that junk food would be nice once in a while. He supposed he could ask for something specific but the money that was spent on groceries wasn’t his money.

 

One of Cas' brothers showed him the ropes around the diner but bussing tables and refilling water and coffee wasn't exactly rocket science. Bartholomew tailed him until the afternoon, watching for errors until it was all too obvious that Sam had picked up on the job.

It was just a job, Sam reminded himself, through all the monotony, something he needed to take care of his expanding family. Once the baby came and he and Dean moved on from Angel Falls, he'd find something better, something that would bring in more money but for the moment beggars couldn't be choosers.

It was refreshing to be out of the motel room all day and be around new people. Aside from the people who worked at the motel, Sam didn't see or speak to anyone but Dean on a daily basis and his laugh had stopped sounding convincing after the hundredth court show he'd been forced to watch. If he was forced to watch one more episode of Judge Judy or Divorce Court he would surely disassemble the TV while Dean was sleeping and hide the parts.

He imagined his brother was getting tired of him as well. He could probably use some real time alone. The morning spat over breakfast cereal was proof of that.

 

Sam took any and all of the hours offered to him while Dean stayed in the motel and relaxed or played with his new toys. Havoc had been exhausting him, keeping him up when the rest of the world was fast asleep. 

Once Sam got paid he hit up the thrift store where he bought the bassinet for more things the baby would need right away, mostly clothes, and he couldn't resist picking up a little stuffed bear. 

Sam even picked out some clothes for his brother for after Havoc arrived. They took what they could when they left but he knew that Dean needed more than a few pairs of sweat pants and a handful of faded, stretched out shirts. 

John hadn’t been terribly concerned with fashion when it came to him but when it came to Dean, it was much worse. Even convincing him to buy sweat pants as Dean got bigger was a fight. It was an omegas lot in life to be uncomfortable. Sam didn't feel that way. He would continue to scrimp and save and do without to get his brother anything he needed and Dean didn’t care that that things Sammy brought home for him and the baby were 2nd hand. It was more than he’d ever gotten from their father. 

They fast settled into a routine much like husband and wife. When Sam would get home from work, they would always eat together and talk about their day. Dean was always enthusiastically interested in Sam’s day at work, always ready with a boatload of questions. 

Sam wondered if his brother sat around all day thinking up questions to ask him when he returned. Either he was either bored by being in the room all day or disturbingly interested in the daily grunt work Sam was doing.

“You could always come by the diner some time. If you want.” 

Dean frantically shook his head in the negative, his eyes turned eerily wide and nervous.

“Okay. Okay. You don’t have to go anywhere. I was just extending the invitation.” He didn’t think Dean would ever come to the diner but he had to try. On and off he had been trying to get his brother to leave the room. The diner was only across the street from their motel, a three minute walk, if that. It would be a nice start.

Dean relaxed and began to pick at the pie Sam had brought home for him from the diner with his fork. “Did you make any tips?” Dean asked, quietly.

“Why? What do we need?” He never asked what do you need. Saying it that way would only make his brother stiffen in a nervous panic and not answer the question. Dean would never come right out and say he needed anything. It was always what they needed or even if he was feeling bold, what Havoc needed. It would almost be cute if it wasn’t done from a place of fear.

“Maybe… some candy.”

Sam laughed to himself. “Sure I can get it later or tomorrow after work.”

“Tomorrow’s fine. Maybe you can get bring back some chips too?”

“We need chips too, huh?” Sam teased. 

Dean remained silent but nodded rapidly.

“I’ll head out to the store in a bit. Wouldn’t want our lack of junk food ruining the evening. If you find something good on TV for us to watch maybe I’ll pick up some popcorn too.”

There had been a stiff uneasiness in the air making it difficult for Dean to breath. His dreams of John were becoming more intense and happening too frequently for his liking. It could only mean one thing: John was getting closer. 

As Sam was getting ready to leave for work, he looked over to his brother who was sitting on his bed, nervously staring at the door, visibly on edge, anticipating something. 

"What's the matter, Dee?" 

"Can't you call in sick today?"

He finished buttoning up his shirt. "But I'm not sick."

“He's close."

To Sam, his brother’s fears were irrational. If John were getting close to them, he’d know, would undoubtedly be able to sense the other Alpha's presence. "I don’t want you getting so worked up over your dreams. There just dreams. Bad ones. But that's all. Besides, we need all the money we can get if we're ever gonna find a place that has more than a bathroom."

"Just for today. Please, Sammy?" He implored as he reached out his hand, catching Sam's arm.

Sam sighed and took a seat next to his brother, gently rubbing his shoulder, trying to ease the worry from his mind. He would stay home if he could but it was the weekend and he just couldn't leave Cas hanging last minute like that. As a new employee, it wouldn’t look very responsible of him. "We’re already short staffed at the diner, you understand? Just get some rest and don’t open the door for anyone and I’ll call you on my break. I'll be back in no time.”

Even though a door was not enough to protect them against their father, Dean nodded, not wanting to make a fuss. “It'll be okay.”

After Sam had left for the diner, Dean couldn’t make himself relax with Havoc bouncing around his insides like crazy and his building anxiety. Thoughts of his pissed off father were running around his head. He only knew what his body was telling him and every fiber was screaming red alert. John was near and it was not good. He hopped in the shower hoping the water would help relax him. 

While in the shower the need for sex suddenly hit him with urgency and his hole began to twitch. It knew its alpha was near. He began to shake. He was no longer safe. 

No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever. He stepped out of the shower. He had no choice but to face his Alpha. He tightly wrapped himself in the ratty towel, covering his obscenely pregnant body, and with a shaky hand he reluctantly pulled the door open, stepping into the main room. It was no surprise when he saw John standing there with his back to the door, waiting, already dominating the small room with his presence. 

Angry blue eyes turned and flashed toward the omega as nervousness seeped from the bitch’s pores. He loved that his authority, his dominance had so quickly affected Dean’s entire being. 

He took a menacing step closer toward his pregnant son. “Miss me?”

Even if it was no surprise Dean still froze at the sound of the voice. It was with fierce scrutiny that his father's cold eyes scanned his towel wrapped body. “Don’t you make a sight? All fattened up and bloated with calf. ” 

He moved closer, reaching out to the round belly, instinctively Dean flinched, his hands wrapped protectively around his stomach as he kept a cautious eye on his father. 

"My calf. Don’t worry, Dean-o…I won’t get the law on you. Who’d take care of the brat if you were dead?”

John took a deep, melodramatic whiff of air, filling his lungs. “At least one of you turned out good for something. Good ol' Sammy. Knew all my kids couldn't be useless.”

“Sam…he’ll be back soon.”

“Liar!” The back of John’s hand caught the side of his face with vicious force, forcing him to stumble into the wall. “You’re brother’s working. What? Didn’t think I did my homework, slut? Which means we have plenty of time to play catch up before Sam notices anything’s wrong."

"Wuh...What about Sammy?" Dean stuttered out, his eyes still firmly planted on his Alpha's every move.

"We'll be long gone by the time by time he gets here. Don’t need another alpha hanging around, trying to screw everything up. Don’t need *you* getting any more ideas in that stupid head, now do we? Don't worry though you’ll have the rest of your life to apologize to me.”

Dean swallowed hard as his mind flashed to the details of all the things that apology could entail. Dean’s heart raced. He could go back to hell, slip easily back into the omega routine his father laid out for him years ago but he wanted better for his child. He could not allow John to take him, didn’t want to see Havoc raised like he was. He couldn’t watch his child live in constant fear like he had. That might just be enough to finally kill him. 

"Please...I'll do what...whatever you want.Just don't hurt my bay..."

And then the big hand struck him across the cheek, cutting him off. "Shouldn't even be no calf. Don't need another ungrateful brat leeching offa me."

Trying to rub away the stinging pain in his cheek, he whispered under his breath. "Not like you ever gave us anything."

Bam!

The big fist collided with his face. His head spun. He fought to keep conscious. “Keep talking back, you mouthy little shit. I can do this all day. In fact, I sorta missed it.”

He knew those weren’t idle words John spoke. 

John growled as he situated himself on the closest bed. “Get that ridiculous towel off and crawl your ass over here.” 

Dean reluctantly obeyed the command as John chuckled, watching his whore crawl across the floor toward the bed, bloated belly hanging low, practically scraping the floor. 

“Should’ve let you get this big before. It’s quite a laugh.” 

Dean didn’t need to raise his head to know there was a sadistic grin planted on John’s face. As he struggled to his knees, his hand slipped underneath the mattress, seeking out the leather encased knife handle, pulling it closer to the where he could get to it in a hurry if he needed to.  
The moment Dean climbed up onto the bed John grabbed him, pulling him closer. Dean groaned in dissent as John took one of his sensitive nipples between his lips, sucking from it furiously as if he was trying to empty it. He continued sucking and nibbling, biting and teasing with his tongue alternating between the two until both of Dean’s little nubs were puffy and sore. When John had finished, just the alpha’s warm breath on the nubs was enough to make him squirm.

“Enough of that.” John pushed him away and sat back against the headboard. His large, erect cock was dripping as it jutted obscenely from between his thighs. “Come on, slut, hop on. Facing me. I want to watch you jiggle. You’re gonna bounce on my dick real good. Gonna give me what you’ve been denying me.”

With flushed cheeks, Dean mechanically positioned himself. It was nothing he hadn’t done before but it wasn’t something he had never planned to do again.

While his brain was screaming at him in protest, his hand sought out the warm, hard cock and pressed the leaking mushroom head against his tight, puckered hole. Whimpers of disgust mixed with need exited his mouth. His body wanted it but his brain cursed him over and over for his stupid omega compliance.

John quickly grew impatient, tugging down on his hips with force as he thrust up, his cock pushing through the tight pink ring. “Get on with it, dummy.”

Grunting, he shut his eyes at the uncomfortable penetration. John’s hand stroked his skin paying particular attention to the expanse of his belly. 

Rising and falling onto the thick cock as the rough hands gripped the flesh, leaving fingerprints in his hips. 

Within a couple of minutes not only were the tears flowing down his face but strings of shiny snot were dripping from his nose. His brain fought his body for control which was no easy task as the cock’s angle inside him kept hitting his sweet spot over and over. He was hard and leaking now, body aching, edging him closer to release.

His eyes were nothing but two little slits of green. 

Almost there. 

His hand reached for his cock but John slapped it away with a shout. "No!"

Denied. Moments from his own orgasm. A noise gurgled up from his throat.

"Only real men get to enjoy pleasure from their cocks. That useless thing between your legs stays untouched."

The wetness dripped slowly down his shaft, as if it were crying. Knowingly, John savagely bumped repeatedly against his prostate making his back arch. The sensation was unbearable.

It was when John pushed him over onto his back that he had an instant to reach for the knife hidden under the mattress. He tugged hard, yanking it free. Before the Alpha could again penetrate him, using all the strength Dean could muster, he plunged the knife deep into soft stomach flesh that was hovering over him and twisted his wrist. The wound would undoubtedly be was fatal. He hadn’t always been useless. 

All sound had stopped as the blood slowly poured from the wound, soaking him and the white motel sheets and the weight of John collapsed on top of him and his belly. Stunned, he stayed that way, not moving for a few minutes before realizing what he *really* did. 

He shifted, wiggling, trying to get the body off of him and off of the bed.

Pulling his knees up to his torso, he curled up on the bloody sheet and tugged the comforter over his shoulders. Guilt pulsed through his heart. He had become a murderer.

Sam stood at the counter in front of the diner with the cash registers green lights glowing before his eyes, with the phone to his ear. The phone just rang and rang and rang. 

He started to worry. What if Dean had been right? What if their dad was close? Would his father do something as drastic as go to the police? By law they were both thieves on the run. They both had broken the law of the land and John had every right to press charges for stealing his belongings. Regardless of all the rules John had broken the courts would inevitably side with the Alpha when it came to the baby. If John pressed charges he could see to it that Dean was executed for taking the baby away from him. Not that he gave a damn about Havoc but he had never been all that merciful when it came to anything his brother did.

 

Not getting an answer from his brother only helped in destroying his typically calm demeanor. He tapped his foot impatiently as he stared at the clock, watching the second hand tick painfully slowly around the clock. When Cas came out from his office he noticed his young employee's jumpiness and urged him to go home. 

 

Heavy dread threatened to choke him, Sam swiftly headed across the busy street to the motel. He noticed the Impala parked in the lot when he reached the parking lot and bolted to the room. Loud, earth trembling growls came from a place deep inside of him. 

 

He stormed through the door practically tearing it off the hinges. His heart sank to his stomach as his internal growls got louder as the lingering scent of sex smacked him in the face as he passed through the threshold. 

“Dee?” he called with panic in his voice. No answer came. Warily, he then called out. “Dad?”  
He hoped they were still there and that John hadn’t left the Impala just to toy with him.

 

“Sammy?” It took some time but Dean at last answered, lifting his head slightly off of the bed.

He was breathing hard and heavy, panting out the words, the growls continued. “Outside… Dad’s car…”

Sam walked closer to bed, alarmed at the blood splatter that he could see on Dean’s skin.

“Are you hurt?” 

 

Dean shook his head, his eyes fell onto the corpse that a few hours ago had hurt him for the last time. “I couldn’t… couldn’t let him take me from you.”

Gingerly, Sam sat on the edge of the bed, assessing the ugly bruise forming on the side of his brother’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Dee. I should’ve believed to you. I should’ve stayed home.” 

Dean shrugged. “I…I killed him, Sammy.”

Sam reluctantly peered over the bed to get a look at the corpse lying in between the bed and the windows. No stranger to dead bodies, this one gave him a particularly cold feeling in his veins.

“No. No you didn’t. Nothing happened here, you hear me?” Sam said forcefully as he ran through the protocol in his head of what needed to be done now. 

Dean slumped into Sam’s arms.

 

They needed to get rid of the body while it was dark but Dean was in no condition to help with that.

“I’ve seen the news. I know what happens to omegas that kill an Alpha… I don’t want to have Havoc in some jail.” He mumbled before looking up, cheeks wet from his tears.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close. “Shh. No more crazy talk. No one’s going to jail.” 

Once Sam was sure that his brother was sleeping, he riffled through his father’s pockets searching for his cell phone. He scrolled through his father’s contacts until he got to the letter “S”. 

Even though he hadn’t heard from Bobby Singer in years, he knew he was the only one who could help them, that was if he answered the call. Sam silently prayed as he hit dial.

 

“Winchester, I told you not to call here no more.” The old, grouchy voice yelled into the phone.

“Bob…Bobby?” Sam managed to get out. _Maybe this was a mistake._

The voice softened and Sam could almost hear the smile forming on Bobby’s face. “Sam? Is that you? How are you boys doing?”

“We’ve got ourselves some trouble.”  
Anxiously, Sam waited for Bobby’s arrival. He knew it’d take at least day, maybe two, for the old hunter to get to Angel Falls from Sioux City. He tried to keep busy, he had covered his father’s body with some bedding, turned the air conditioner way up and made sure that the do not disturb sign remained hanging on the doorknob. They didn’t exactly need housekeeping stopping by to vacuum with a dead body in the room.

Dean didn’t say much, just tracked his brother’s movements through puffy, tired eyes as Sam went about cleaning up his mess.

“You need to get some sleep, you know.” Sam scolded as he looked from his brother fighting to stay awake, to the clock, switching the TV channel to the local news broadcast.

Dean wanted to tell him he couldn’t sleep. Wanted to let his brother know that every time he closed his eyes it was like watching a horror movie in 3-D but just the idea of speaking exhausted him.

Just before Bobby arrived Dean had started to doze off. But even laying in bed,wrapped in covers, it was hard to not notice the enormous belly as Dean rolled onto his back, changing position. Bobby's eyes widened and a pain ran through his chest. He needed a deep breath and maybe a beer before he could allow himself to speak.

Sam looked sheepishly at the old man who always looked like he was 5 seconds from yelling. "Things were getting better until..."

By the look on Bobby's face he could see that Bobby knew he was lying. "When's he due?"

"’Bout a month by my figure. It’s getting close…."

Hearing the chatter fill the room, Dean's eyes opened and he struggled to get himself out of bed. Dean smiled and moved slowly toward Bobby to give his old friend a hug, consciously, keeping his stomach out of the way.

"Sorry, we woke ya, Sleeping Beauty." Bobby teased. He had to force his smile to reach his eyes. 

Bobby strolled around to the other side of the room and looked down at the body of his old friend on the floor. He knelt down to lift the sheet from his friend’s body and grimly shook his head. “Shoulda called me before it got to this.”

“Didn’t know if you’d take our call. Wasn’t real clear on how things ended with you and dad.”

“Your daddy mighta been an ijit but I’d always take a call from you boys.” Bobby grumbled, annoyed at himself. Over the last few years, he had removed himself from the world of the Winchesters. If he had ever gotten wind of things, John woulda been taking a dirt nap ages ago. 

Bobby dug through John’s pocket and handed Sam the keys to the Impala before he covered the body back up. “These belong to you boys now.”

Sam looked down at the keys in his hand and smiled. Finally, they had somewhat legit wheels. No more stolen cars for them. It was a big moment.

"Dean, you'll be okay here by yourself for a few, right?" Bobby asked, "There's a spot...bout a 45 minute drive from here. No one'll find the body."

"Yeah...Yeah..." Dean answered, sitting down on the bed. Dean pulled the comforter up as he watched Sam help Bobby lift his Alpha's body. 

"Okay, good. We should head outta here. Got some driving to do. Sam, how are you with a shovel?" Bobby asked as they carried the body from the room.

A slight breeze danced in the air. It was a nice summery night to be out for anything but they were going to do. They drove in silence until the city limits.

“I don’t suppose he was any good to your brother?” 

Sadly, Sam shook his head and Bobby didn’t need him to go any further. John had never been shy when it came to his feelings. Even though he had hoped, Bobby hadn't expected his son presenting to have changed his feelings any. 

"Your brother, he okay with everything?"

"Doubt it but you know him, he won’t say much."

“Bet he never complained either.”

“No, he never does .”

Sam had then started to unburden his soul to Bobby on the drive, filling him in on every detail that had happened over the years.

Bobby swiped at his brow with his hat. “Sounds like you could use a rest, Sam. Why don't you let me take care of you both for a while?”

Sam felt the great weight of responsibility leave his shoulders as he agreed to let Bobby take over.  
The next morning, Sam had let Bobby into the room before he went to work. Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. He dragged himself out of bed and started to fix his breakfast. 

"How ya feeling?" Bobby asked looking up from his newspaper.

Dean groaned, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Not much of a morning person. You won't tell Sammy about the coffee, will you?"

Bobby chuckled. “Your secret’s safe. So, kid, when’s the baby due?”

Dean took a seat at the table next to Bobby and looked up, eyes still red rimmed and face puffy from crying throughout the night. “Sam says about month or so to go.” 

Agreeing with Sam’s estimation, Bobby looked Dean over with a nod. “Don’t suppose you been to a doctor yet?”

“Nnn…no.”

“Well, I think we should do that while I’m here. What do ya say?”

Dean’s eyes grew really wide like they would pop right out of his skull. 

“Ain’t gonna let anyone hurt you, kid. They just need to check you out, make sure everything's good with you and the baby . Me and Sam will be right there with you the whole time. You trust me, don't you, Dean?"

Dean paused as he got a subtle whiff of sweetness, something that reminded him of springtime and flowers floating in waves off of the older man. With a grin, Bobby winked at him and Dean nodded back that he did, in fact, trust Bobby. 

After getting Dean to agree to see a doctor, Bobby spent a few hours calling around for a doctor who had an open appointment while Dean puttered around the room and flipped through magazines, trying to keep from losing his mind from the countless boring hours of motel living. 

After securing an appointment for later in the week, Bobby suggested. "Why don't we go out, get some lunch? Maybe after we can pick Havoc up some things. Still need to get you a gift."

Dean hesitated before he stood up from the chair. For Havoc, he'd go out . "Ooo...okay. Not for long though, okay?"

Relieved, Bobby agreed. He wouldn't keep Dean out long. Not on that afternoon, at least but it was a start that could and would build up to the bigger things.

 

000

The doctor’s office was colored in warmth, in beige and mauve like all the ones before it and Dean began to panic and slowly back out of the door, bumping right into his brother.

"Dean! You're supposed to walk forward."

Bobby in the lead, turned and placed a gentle hand upon Dean's arm. "C’mon kid. It's just an exam Thought we got this all straightened out.."

Dean raised his eyes to meet Bobby's and instantly moved his hands to his sides and away from his protective stance of guarding his belly.

The doctor frowned, making his old face even wrinklier as Dean stepped out of the room so he could speak to Bobby and Sam alone. "What that boy’s body has been through is nothing short of torture. I should have you charged with misusing an omega. You young Alpha’s, I swear. Didn't anyone tell you to how to properly treat...?"

Taking a step back, Sam was horrified at what the doctor thought he did and he spoke before thinking. "That wasn't… I would never..."

"Well... Whoever did that to him used unnecessary force. Never got him proper care either. And there’s scaring from, what I can only assume to be, an excessive number of abortions."

“But will he and the baby be okay?”

“I’d strongly recommend scheduling a caesarian.”

Of course. Nothing could ever be simple. 

 

As Bobby drove them all back to the motel Dean quietly sat in the back seat. Sam turned to the backseat to talk to his brother.  
“When do you want to schedule the caesarian for?”

“We’re not ready...” Dean mumbled.

“Sure we are. But first you gotta pick a date.”

“You pick.” Dean said, flatly. His face was devoid of emotion.

Turning back around, Sam heaved a heavy, annoyed sigh .

After returning to the motel, Bobby asked Sam to step outside with him for a minute. 

Sam shut the door behind him and let his feelings go. “Damn it, Bobby, why can't he just think for himself? Picking a date shouldn't be this complicated.”

Bobby took a few steps away from Sam, room enough for him to get animated if necessary. “Open your eyes, boy. Can’t you see he’s terrified? He doesn’t have a damn clue what to do and he up and killed the one person who was supposed to help him through all this. Think that's easy? We can get some of who he was back…but there will always be some things that are just basic omega behavior. Those are things you’ll never be able to understand.”

It was no secret that Bobby had always had a special place in his heart when it came to Dean and Sam was just starting to understand why. Taking a shot, Sam asked. "How...how come...I don't smell you?"

Bobby raised his eyes. At last confronted with the question. "You think you get to be my age without knowing a thing or two? Maybe you think I should be running around wearing an apron, spending my days down at the beauty parlor? I hate those archaic ideas of what an omega is supposed to be. I've been on suppressants for a long time... since... well, since before my wife died. She was the only Alpha for me. Didn't need no other."

Bobby? He never would've guessed but he was sure glad there was someone around who understood.

It wasn't too long after Sam had helped Dean pick a day for Havoc to be born but it was only a few days later that while Sam was at work and Bobby had gone to a nearby deli to pick up some sandwiches for lunch they learned Havoc had other plans for his birthday. 

Dean was setting the table for lunch, placing the paper plates on the table when a pain shot through his abdomen and straight around to his back. Dean’s hand clutched the chair and the other slammed down on the table. When he could finally stand up straight, he looked down at his stomach curiously and tapped on his round belly. "What's going on in there, little one?"

But he knew. He carefully waddled over to the bed to take a seat before the pain shot through him again and dropped him to his knees. He sat, rubbing his belly. trying to calm himself and the baby down, He was going to have his baby today. At last, he was going to meet the not so tiny flutter.

 

As Bobby walked through the door, another contraction hit Dean and he cried out in pain. The contractions had begun to repeat themselves at regular intervals now. The bag of sandwiches fell from Bobby's hand as he rushed to Dean's side. "What is it, kid? Is it the baby?"

Taking a deep breath, Dean nodded. His green eyes sparkled in the light entering from the windows. "I think Havoc wants out."

 

"Okay... okay. Just stay there and relax and breathe.We can do this." 

"We?" Dean eyed Bobby with amusement. "You want to take over for me here?"

Immediately, Bobby went in total panic mode. He was scheduled for the caesarian in only a few days. Havoc was causing chaos again. It seemed an appropriate final act. 

"Keys! Keys! Where are the keys?" Bobby shouted to himself as Dean watched the older man run around the tiny motel room like a man possessed.

"Check your pockets?" With a roll of his eyes, Dean suggested.

Bobby patted himself down from the top of his flannel shirt to the pockets of his jeans finding the keys and shrugged with a bashful, nervous smile. "Isn’t it always the last place you look?"

"Should probably call the doctor now." Dean calmly reminded the older man.

"Yeah yeah. On it." Bobby quickly called the doctor’s answering service to inform them that Dean was in labor. 

"Sammy too."

"Quit being so calm!" Bobby teasingly growled as he dialed Sam's cell phone. He got his voice mail and promptly left a message at the beep.

"Not like I'm sitting here doing nothing. Just gonna have a baby. Don’t worry or nothing. Happens all the time.”

Bobby helped Dean out to the car and drove them to the hospital to meet the up with doctor. Security stuck him in a wheel chair as soon as he waddled through the door.

“Has Sammy called back yet?” Dean asked with concern as an orderly wheeled him into the elevator.

Bobby checked his phone and saw no new messages. “Once we get you settled I’ll try him again.”

Dean changed into the hospital gown and anxiously waited for news on Sam.

Bobby shook his head at Dean's eager face. "Goes right to voice mail."

"Damn it! Find him, Bobby! Call the diner. I can't do this without him." Dean panicked.

"He's not gonna missed this." Bobby quickly got the number to the diner.

Sam rushed into the waiting area. "Am I too late? Did I miss it?”

Bobby put his hand on Sam’s worried shoulder and squeezed gently. “They’re prepping him.” 

Sam stopped the first nurse he found. “My brother, he’s having a baby right now.”

“You must be Sam. Dean's been waiting for you.” the nurse smiled at him. “I’ll let him know you’re here.”

“Can I see him before…?”

She nodded. “Come with me.”

The nurse took Sam down a corridor and into another section of the hospital. She pushed back a curtain. “You got a visitor.”

Dean sat up the best he could and his smile lit up his whole face. “You’re late.”

“Well, you’re a little early.”

“Had no control over that. Blame Havoc.” Dean’s smile turned concerned, "Do you think Havoc’s gonna like me?"

"Don’t be silly. Havoc is going to love you."

Dean was quiet for a few minutes. "Hey Sammy? I'm...uh..."

Sam reached out and took his brothers hand in his. "You're going to be fine. Everything is gonna be fine. This is just the last chance Havoc has to do his thing."

Dean laughed for a small second then got serious. "Think we’re ready for him?"

"You want me to go home and move the bassinet again?"

"Maybe in between the beds?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Jerk." 

And that made Dean smile too as the orderly pulled back the curtain and interrupted them. "They’re ready for you."

Sam watched nervously as they wheeled his brother away. The next time he would see his brother, he'd be starting a new chapter on his life, a better one. They both would be and it was both terrifying and exciting.

Pacing nervously around the mauve and beige waiting room. There were a few other expectant parents with him but he was by far the youngest and the others looked at him with an odd curiosity, as if they knew he didn’t belong there. 

Bobby watched him go back and forth; pacing a hole into the flat grey carpet, where he imagined many expectant Alphas had stood before waiting and for the first time he found himself at a loss for advice to help calm the kid’s nerves.

Every time a nurse with a chart entered, preparing to make her announcement, everyone in the room perked up, optimism oozed from their pores in the anticipation of good news.

Sam and Bobby didn’t have to wait very long.

“Mr. Winchester congratulations. You’ve got yourself a beautiful baby girl.”

Bobby patted Sam on the back.

“And how is my brother.”

“Good, good. Everything went as expected. He’s on his way up to his room. You can meet him there.”

It was a tremendous relief. His brother, too, had made it through the surgery without a hitch. 

Sam couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was giving his face quite a workout from beaming so hard his cheeks would surely hurt later. “A girl, Bobby. We have a little girl!”

“Congrats, kid.” 

Together, they walked out of the waiting room. 

“I need to make a stop.” Sam headed toward the gift shop.

Sam picked up balloons and flowers and even a little gift for Havoc. After all, she was the star in this show.

As they walked over to the elevator, Bobby finally managed to get out his words, ruining Sam’s elated state. “We need to have a serious talk about your brother, Sam. You’re going to need to decide on what comes next for him. The doctor is gonna want to know your plans.”

“How do you mean?”

“Either you put him on the heat suppressants or you gotta get him an Alpha. I’m not real sure how he’s gonna feel about that last one but your brother is pretty to look at but he’s pretty beat down after everything too. Out in the world, he’ll be vulnerable without an Alpha. You’ll be in for one hell of a fight trying to keep him from getting claimed.”

"Jesus, Bobby, Havoc's not even a day old. He needs time."

"But it started the minute after your brother had that baby. He's a free agent now and the Alpha's already know that."

 

Sam silently contemplated Bobby’s words. Did he want to lose his brother to someone else and what if that person was no better than their dad? Dean had been making strides in getting better, becoming more and more like the old, unpresented Dean. He would rather die than watch his brother backslide. He would rather die than lose him and Havoc to someone else forever. But the other option made him feel like a barbarian, like how he thought of his father. He didn’t want to coerce his brother into something because Dean wasn’t given an option.

 

As he stepped into the room with two dozen pink balloons he found Dean sitting up in bed staring in awe at the tiny baby in his arms, all wrapped up like a little chicken burrito in a pink and white blanket, counting Havoc’s little fingers and toes and talking to the baby in a cute little hushed voice. From the smile that was lighting up his eyes it was clear Dean was finally, truly happy. 

Sam was incredibly thankful for that moment, it was a picture of his family he could always look back on and remember. Incredibly thankful that after everything Havoc had gone through to get there she was perfectly healthy.

Bobby kissed the top of Dean’s head and congratulated him. They made light chit chat for a while. 

It was late when Bobby said. “Sam, I’m gonna head back to the motel. If you want to get dinner later…I'll be in my room.”

 

"The doctor was looking for you earlier. I think he wants to talk to us."

Sam nodded. He assumed the doctor wanted to talk to them about what came next for Dean like Bobby told him. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you want to hold your niece?"

"You ready to give her up so soon?"

"Only for a minute."

"That tune will change in a week or two." Sam took the baby into his arms. "She's gonna be a little trouble maker. Aren't you, Havoc?"

Sam reached for the remote to the TV and shut it off.

"Hey!" Dean protested.

Sam sat down and he got serious. “Dee, we need to have *the* talk.”

Dean frowned. "I don't...I don't want another one. No way, Sammy. Don’t want to be mated or claimed by anyone. Not again."

“Not everyone’s like dad.” 

Dean began to continue his protest then his face suddenly became very serious yet soft. His brother may have been an Alpha too but to him, Sam was safety, love and comfort. All the things he imagined a real Alpha should be.

Dean’s eyes shifted to the side avoiding Sam's gaze. "Unless… maybe it was you."

 

"Is that...Would that be something you'd want?" Sam swallowed. It was a thought that had crossed his mind even if only to keep his brother safe but he never in a million years imagined Dean would suggest it.

 

"I talked a little bit to Bobby about it the other day when you were at work. I mean I hate that you saw me at some of my worst... heard the things dad'd say to me, saw the things he'd do. But you, you never treated me as anything less than who I was before I changed and you could have. You could have and you didn’t."

"Are you sure you want to belong to me?"

Dean nodded, a small smile ghosted across his lips.

"It doesn't have to be me. I want you to know you have a choice in this."

"There's no choice, Sammy. It always had to be you. No one will ever be for me what you are. You’re my whole world. Been that way since I was four. Don’t see that ever changing."

Sam got a little choked up as his eyes started to tear and he needed to change the subject. “Have you thought about what you want to name her?”

Dean looked to his brother who was smiling down at his daughter, rocking her gently. "I was thinking... I thought maybe we might name her after mom."

It wasn't even close to what they had discussed but it was perfect. Sam managed a smile through his tears."I think it's perfect."

Over time, Sam and Bobby scraped together enough money to put a down payment on a little fixer upper closer to Sioux City, one with a decent sized lawn and a porch that was big enough for them to put a couple of cheap deck chairs on it. 

It was there they would sit late into the night, studying for Dean’s GED exam or watching the stars as they discussed all the renovations that needed to be done before their baby arrived. It was a different life than what either of them ever thought they’d have but it was the right life for them.

 

The End


End file.
